Ban Glasgow
Introduction Ban Glasgow is a Marine Commodore that has served under Lee R. Patton for the last 12 years. He is the third highest ranked member of the "Titan" Marine crew. His dream is to get revenge on the Pirate that killed his wife and unbron child. Appearance Ban Glasgow is an incredibly large and very muscular man. In addition to being the physical strongest member of the "Titan" Marine Crew he is also physically the largest at 10Ft 8in. He has a very big body with many scars for his many fights. He has long wild purple colored hair and a large number of vertical wrinkles on his forehead, due in large part to his almost constant scowl. Ban Glasgow's more distinct feature however, is his half 'glasgow smile' (which he's had from brith). He has a large ragged tear from where the corner of his mouth would be all the way to his ear on the left side of his face, exposing all the teeth on that side of his face. This only adds to his intimidating appearance. Ban Glasgow normal wears loose fiting black pants and black boots with a black sleeveless shrit. He wears his marine coat like a cape or tied around his waist. Personality Ban has a very bad temper and loves to fight. Like his name Ban (Japanese word for Savage (野蛮, Yaban)) would suggest he is a savage fighter and will kill with out a second thought when mad. Ban has been showen to have a more humanly side to him at times like around Lee R. Patton and Lack. He at times act like a father to young Fin and Rose Heartsong. But do to his bad personality and looks many think of him as a monster, so there are only few who know the ture Ban. Ban is also showen to make a very good leader and to be a good plan maker when in sea battles. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ban is a very strong hand to hand combat fighter. He has no martial arts training his fighting style is that of a bar room brawler mixed with beast instincts. He will normal turn his fights into slugfests or as he says A test of endurance and spirit. Physical Strength Ban's level of physical strenghth is said to be one of the highest in all the marines and this may very well be ture as he can easly beat a group of giants with his physical strength alone. In fact his body is show to be almost completely muscle and as stong as steel. Ban says his power is from fighting wild beasts as a little kid. Agility Ban is a very fast runner and can even do mid-air jumps with a Geppo like skill which makes him a good air combat fighter. His dodging skills are good even with his big body. Endurance Ban's endurance is at a unbeileveable high live thanks to steel like body, which is showen to be able to stop cannon shots with no injury to him. Ban has a very high level for pain as he once had his arm cut almost off, but simple laugh it off. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Ban can use this haki but rare will and has not fulling mastered it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Ban is a master of Busoshoku Haki but only uses it when he has to. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Ban can't use this haki at all. Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commander Lack Lieutenant Fin Rose Heartsong Nameless D. Knight Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ban is from an island in the grand line, his father was a pirate but ban even meet him, his mother died giving birth to ban. Due to the fact ban was bron with his half 'glasgow smile' no one wanted him so he was raised by the islands witch doctor. As ban grow his big size and fighting with wild beasts made him even less liked by the village people but they were forced to put up with him do to the fact the witch doctor was the only doctor on the island. At the age of 18 Ben saved a young woman form a wild beast attack, she later fall in love with him even though the other villagers didn't like it. At the age of 21 Ban got married to the woman he saved, then 2 years later she and there unborn child were killed in Ban's arms by a unknown Pirate. He was found almost dead a few hours later by Lee R. Patton who saved him and made Ban join the marines as thanks for saving him. He also showed ban how to use haki. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Battle125 Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User